Chicago Transit Authority (album)
| Recorded = January 27–30, 1969 | Studio = Columbia Recording Studios (New York, United States) | Genre = }} | Length = | Label = Columbia | Producer = James William Guercio | This album = Chicago Transit Authority (1969) | Next album = Chicago (1970) | Misc = }} }} Chicago Transit Authority is the self-titled debut album by the Chicago-based rock band Chicago Transit Authority, later known as Chicago. It was recorded and released in 1969. History At the band's 1967 inception, it was initially called "The Missing Links". Then, (according to Robert Lamm on an episode of In the Studio with Redbeard devoted to the making of the album) the name was changed to "The Big Thing" (occasionally performed in areas outside Chicago and Milwaukee as "The Big Sounds" due to some venues complaining about the double entendre that the name "The Big Thing" also alluded to), before adopting the name The Chicago Transit Authority when the producer James William Guercio took them on in 1968. Their trademark was fusing brass and jazz with a soulful rock and roll feel and Guercio felt that this would prove successful, lobbying for his label to give them a try. Chicago Transit Authority were signed to Columbia Records late in 1968 and recorded their first album in late January 1969. While Guercio had recently produced Blood, Sweat & Tears' second album (which proved to be a huge smash), he did so to raise capital for his band. By the end of The Chicago Transit Authority's sessions, it was clear that the album would have to be a double. Skeptical, as the band had no track record, Columbia only agreed to the concept if the group would take a royalty cut. In their original incarnation, keyboardist Robert Lamm, guitarist Terry Kath and bassist Peter Cetera all shared lead vocals, while James Pankow, Lee Loughnane and Walter Parazaider handled all brass and woodwinds (trombone, trumpet and saxophone, clarinet and flute respectively) and Danny Seraphine played drums and likely doubled on percussion. Lamm, Kath and Pankow were the band's main composers at this time. Kath's prowess as a guitarist was so strong that Jimi Hendrix became an avowed fan of Kath's playing. According to the album's original liner notes, the solo performance of Kath on "Free Form Guitar" was created without the use of any pedals. In a nod to Hendrix's guitar expressionism (Hendrix most notably used wah and fuzz pedals), Kath instead plugged directly into his studio amplifier and improvised the entire track in one take for the purpose of pure tone. "Free Form Guitar" is also noted as being another influence on the genre of noise music. Released in April 1969, Chicago Transit Authority (sometimes informally referred to simply as "CTA") was an immediate hit, reaching #17 in the US and #9 in the UK. While critical reaction was also strong, the album initially failed to produce any hit singles, with the group seen as an album-oriented collective. In 1970 and 1971, "Does Anybody Really Know What Time It Is?" (#7), "Beginnings" (#7) and "Questions 67 and 68" (#71/#24 re-release) would all prove to be belated hits. Buoyed by the success of their later albums, the album stayed on the charts for a then-record 171 weeks, and was certified gold (and later platinum and double platinum). It is one of two albums not to have any songwriting contributions from Cetera during his tenure in the band, the other being Chicago V, but he started writing songs with the second album Chicago. While the band toured the album, legal action was threatened by the actual Chicago Transit Authority, forcing the group to reduce their name to simply Chicago. In 2002, Chicago Transit Authority was remastered and reissued on one CD by Rhino Records. However, Rhino Records trimmed some of the songs, noticeably the fadeouts on "Questions #67 and #68" (six seconds longer on the LP) and "Free Form Guitar" (five seconds longer), and the 10 second gap between "Someday" and "Liberation". In 1974, the album was also mixed in quadraphonic sound and released on SQ encoded LP (GQ-33255) and Dolby Quadraphonic 8-Track (QCA-33255). In 2010, Rhino Handmade re-released the original quadraphonic mix of the album on a limited edition DTS DVD. Chicago Transit Authority is the only Chicago album listed in 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. Chicago Transit Authority was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 2014. Track listing Personnel *Terry Kath - electric and acoustic guitars, lead and backing vocals *Robert Lamm - grand piano, Wurlitzer electric piano, lead and backing vocals, Hammond organ, Hohner Pianet, maracas *Peter Cetera - bass, lead and backing vocals *Walter Parazaider - saxophones, backing vocals, tambourine *Lee Loughnane - trumpet, backing vocals, claves *James Pankow - trombone, cowbell, brass arrangements *Danny Seraphine - drums, percussion Production *James William Guercio - Producer, original liner notes *Fred Catero - engineer *Nick Fasciano - artwork 2002 reissue *Lee Loughnane - A&R, project supervisor *David McLees - A&R, project supervisor *Gary Peterson - A&R, project supervisor *Mike Engstrom - project manager *April Milek - project assistant *Bob O'Neill - project assistant * Ingrid K. Olson - project assistant *Randy Perry - project assistant *Steve Woolard - project assistant *Jeff Magid - audio supervisor *Cory Frye - editorial supervisor *Steven Chean - editorial research *David Donnelly - remastering *Hugh Brown - photography * Maria Villar - art direction and design *David Wild - liner notes Charts Chicago Transit Authority (Columbia 8) reached #17 in the US during a chart stay of 171 weeks. It also peaked at #9 in the UK. Album Singles References Category:Chicago (band) albums Category:1969 debut albums Category:Albums produced by James William Guercio Category:Columbia Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Hard rock albums by American artists Category:Albums recorded at CBS 30th Street Studio Category:1969 albums